


my head, my mind: you

by nyantakkun



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Fights, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyantakkun/pseuds/nyantakkun
Summary: Maybe Shion should really stop avoiding and start looking at Shosei the way his heart wants to.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	my head, my mind: you

Shosei doesn’t know what has gotten into him when he sees the birthday boy, Shion, coming into his room and the urge to throw the taller anything just emerges and he tries so hard to stop himself until Shion takes a seat on the floor right next to him. Shosei suddenly raises the pillow he is holding to the air and throws it towards the clueless (now twenty two years old) Shion.

Shion is...bewildered.

But Shion doesn’t think twice before grabbing the pillow and throws it back to Shosei, harder than how Shosei threw it to him.

They keep on throwing each other pillow, chuckling at each other’s reaction when the pillow hits them. But Shosei is a little irritated at how hard Shion throws the pillow that he grabs the pillow and directly hits Shion with it.

_Whack whack whack_

“I didn’t even throw it that hard yet you wanna break my face with your strength huh? Get this!”

“Hey! You—“

Syoya has ever said Shosei’s punch is strong, it is, indeed. Shion knows Shosei is just playing but it kind of hurts that Shion falls backward and starts shielding himself from the violent blond.

“Shosei—“

Shosei doesn’t stop and he will not stop anytime soon. He keeps on attacking the taller though he is already laying down on the floor, trying to shield himself while trying to grab the pillow to stop his friend.

As if the universe heard Shion’s mini wish, Shosei slips on his own foot and falls.

The fall shocks Shosei but lucky he falls on a soft surface. Ah what a luck. But eh?

When Shosei looks up, he is shown to Shion’s handsome and equally shocked face. It’s so close that Shosei can see the moles on Shion’s face, the pointy edge of his eyes and he can feel Shion’s breath against his face. He can see Shion’s eyes, looking at him, meeting his eyes as if Shion could see through him. Suddenly Shosei’s heartbeat gets faster that he can hear nothing but the beat of his heart in his ear.

Shosei quickly gets up, fear that Shion might feel his beating heart and gets out of his room, mumbling something like ‘convenience store’.

Shion once again is left bewildered but not fully confused at Shosei. More at himself. It hurt when Shosei landed on him but the waft of Shosei’s scent that nebulized through his head made him stop thinking about anything else but the scent and the owner of the scent. Sweet and inviting. It makes him want to bury his nose to Shosei’s head and take a deep breath of Shosei’s scent. And when Shosei looked up at him, he could see Shosei’s eyes, Shosei’s long lashes and his quivering eyes as he investigated Shion’s face with his puppy eyes. And he wonders if Shosei could feel his heart beating before he got up and ran. He hopes not, because it went wild. Wild that he tries to place his palm on his chest where his heart is beating rapidly, calming himself as he takes deep hurried breaths as if he gets chased.

* * *

Everyone is waiting for Shosei and Sukai early in the morning. They actually still have 30 minutes left before their schedule but to prevent being late, they told the members to get ready earlier. Mame tries to call Shosei again for the 5th time and still no one picks up.

“Sukai answered when i rang his doorbell, he might be here soon, what about Shosei?” Junki asks as he walks towards them from the stairs.

“He didn’t answer my 5th call.” Mame grumbles.

Everyone quickly looks at Shion.

“You call him. I know his mom told him to give you his keys. Get in his room and drag him out already.” Junki lightly pushes Shion’s shoulder.

Shion just sighs as he go towards Shosei’s room, quickly unlocks the room and gets inside.

“Oi, everyone is waiting for you.”

Silence.

Shion gets further inside and finds a lump of blanket on the bed, Shosei’s phone on the nightstand buzzes from the LINE group chat notifications. Shion gets a little impatient as he grabs Shosei’s blanket. Shosei inside the blanket wears a loose t-shirt with loose pants. He looks so peaceful with his fluffy hair messed up. He might already wash his hair yesterday before going to bed because it looks clean and fluffy. And before Shion could stop himself, he kisses the top of Shosei’s head, inhaling the scent as he places his rough hand on Shosei’s cheek. And when he feels Shosei moves a little, he suddenly realizes what he is doing and moves further from Shosei, still could smell Shosei’s scent lingering.

“Get up, everyone is waiting. 5 minutes.” Shion briefly says and gets out.

Shosei finally comes down in 7 minutes and Shion has already departed on the other van, avoiding being in the same van as Shosei.

In the van, Shosei thinks he had a really good dream today. He was dreaming about counting bunnies when the sceneries changed into a cold dark room. He could see a little light somewhere far in the room, bringing warmth in this cold weather. He then felt a rough warm thing on his cheeks, rubbing his cheek gently. He tried to lean into the warm thing on his cheeks but failed to move his body. He then tried so hard to lean into it that everything suddenly disappeared, made him sober up and awake. Then there was Shion, telling him to get up. Maybe he was irritated at Shion for waking him up from a pleasant sleep but then he realized he was going to be doomed for lateness.

“I thought since Sukai answered me first, he was going to be ready before Shosei, but look, he decided to make a smoothie before going out! Even Shosei came down before him!”

“That’s because I know when the schedule actually is.” Sukai proudly says while sipping his smoothie.

“Well, who told him?” Junki asks.

Sho is silent. It was him accidentally told Sukai the actual time of their schedule.

“Sho-kun, do you want smoothie? It’s nice.” Sukai offers, not waiting for Sho's answer and putting the bottle in Sho’s hand.

The rest of the ride is loud with Junki’s singing.

* * *

The more Shion avoids Shosei, the more he thinks about Shosei, it bothers him. He shouldn’t think about Shosei’s nice scent, he shouldn’t think about how fluffy Shosei’s hair is, he shouldn’t think about how small Shosei is next to him when they are having photoshoots. He thinks if he avoids Shosei, he could at least stop remembering how soft Shosei’s hair against his lips when he kissed his head, but it makes his Shosei radar activate to the point he keeps on seeking Shosei wherever they are until they finally have their free time and he is alone inside his room, watching the anime Syoya recommended him.

* * *

Maybe Shosei is quite oblivious about his surrounding (or he is just simply air-headed sometimes?) but he does notice that Shion has been avoiding him. Sometimes Syoya invited him to a movie night but Shion would never be there with his excuses: his parents called, he’s playing games, he’s going to Sho’s room, his dog’s birthday. It is getting ridiculous that Shosei wonders what’s wrong with him that Shion avoids him? Did he do something wrong? Or is he very unlikeable? He hates to think about that. Moreover he is not sure if it’s about him. Sukai kind of assured him that he is alright, that Shion might really have that kind of businesses (dog’s birthday? yes). But instead of ending up in his thought, it ends up in his dream. Shosei dreams of hitting Shion for avoiding him. He hits hits and hits just lightly on Shion’s chest with his fists. But the Shion in his dream stays quiet, not answering his question nor dodging the hits. And Shosei doesn’t stop hitting until Shion grabs his wrist and the next thing he knows is he is pinned on the nearest wall with Shion’s handsome face right in front of him. It reminds him of that certain moment when he fell on Shion, the gentle eyes and the moles.

"It's nice."

 _What is?_ Shosei is utterly confused by the dream-Shion's words, only to be more confused when Shion leans closer towards him and cups his cheeks. Shosei unconsciously leans towards Shion's palm as he peeks at Shion through his lashes and Shion just looks at him with his gentle eyes, only at him.

And he wakes up with racing heartbeat.

* * *

Shion thinks he is doing quite a great job stealthily avoiding Shosei but it appears not when he finds the one who rapped on his door is his blond friend, whose three years old friendship he doesn't want to ruin. But by avoiding him, isn't he ruining the friendship slowly? Should he be glad that Shosei comes? Or should he shoo Shosei away?

Shosei stands there in front of his door, his puppy eyes looks at Shion, lost and angry laced with uncertainty. 'What's wrong, Shosei?' he wonders. He wants to tease Shosei more but he also wants to see the blond's cute smile. He also wants to bury his nose into the shorter's head and let the scent gets into his senses. Before Shosei gets to say anything, he drags Shosei inside and pulls him into a hug, placing a long kiss on Shosei's head as he inhales the familiar scent he has longed for. Shosei pauses for a while, not knowing what actually is happening as he tighten his grip on Shion's shirt. He later nuzzles into Shion's neck and breathes in. It smells just like Shion. Smells like something that could make his heart pounds faster inside his chest, and it does pound faster. Although Shosei ears are all filled with the rhythm of his heartbeats, he could feel another rhythm against his body. It's fast, and it makes Shosei's heart beats faster, knowing that he is the reason of why the other's heart beats rapidly.

Maybe Shion should really stop avoiding and start looking at Shosei the way his heart wants to. Start looking at the droopy puppy eyes that smiles when he is happy. Start looking at his soft and fluffy hair which smells citrusy the way Shosei likes it. Start looking at the nose scrunch. And the pinkish lips. As if ruled by the gravitation of those pink lips, Shion leans in and presses his warm lips against Shosei's, slowly kneading on Shosei's lower lip, loving how sweet it tastes on his tongue as he pries Shosei's lips open. Addicting. He sneaks a peek towards Shosei, who has his eyes closed, giving in to Shion's kiss. And Shion continues to invade Shosei's mouth and kisses him breathless, pulling Shosei closer to him by the waist. Shosei's lips tastes like ripe peach, soft and sweet, the more he tastes it the more he wants it. And today he is not going to miss this opportunity to finally claim Shosei as his and him as Shosei's, because the way Shosei has been occupying his mind despite him avoiding Shosei just shows that Shosei has him.

And today, he will show Shosei how much he wants to be in Shosei's mind and makes Shosei to think about him and him only.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Do you have anything you want us to buy?" Shion asks Shosei who is video calling him. He is currently shopping some ingredients with Syoya and Keigo.

"Ah, right. I almost run out of shampoo. Can you buy me one?"

"Which one is your shampoo, though?" Shion asks while showing the shampoos with his camera.

"Stop! The yellow one next to the green one." Shosei points through his phone with his finger which is not helping at all.

"Ah this. This smells very nice." On you. Yes.

"Shion? You okay? I thought you hate citrus smell the most?" Syoya asks.

"You almost got beaten by Ren because you said he stunk." Keigo points out.

Shion grabs the shampoo and quickly goes to the cashier, face warm caught by the camera where Shosei could see him.

Shosei just watches him in bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> SHINE A LIGHT (I WANT) (✯ᴗ✯)(☆▽☆)(✷‿✷)


End file.
